Gold or Silver
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: Lucy Weasley has been putting up with being second to her cousin Rose her whole life. But surely if they've got a green and silver tie they'd be on her side... Next Gen Fic about Lulu and Rosie's relationship R@R


**Next generation fic about Lucy Weasley. Includes my theory that she was sorted into Slytherin and also several O.C's who I will be using again. If you have any questions please ask and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot :)**

* * *

"Remind me why the hell I decided to take Arithmancy?" Lucy Weasley moaned loudly as she stared at her half written essay, running her fingers through her messy red hair.

Evelyn Zabini looked up with a small smirk from her Ancient Runes Textbook "Watch your language Lu and because that's what everyone else was doing?"

Lucy stuck two fingers up at her best friend but her blue eyes were evidently laughing "Oh shut up you Slytherclaw of a loner."

Evelyn smiled patronisingly "Nice to have some peace and quiet in at least one lesson actually"

Hestia Nott scowled at her two friends from nearer the green fire "You do realise that this essay is due in tomorrow don't you?"

Next to her Perenelle Warrington rolled her eyes "Aww calm down Tia, one of the boys will let us copy."

As Evelyn rolled her heavily outlined eyes Hestia frowned "But Scorp's the only one who does Arithmancy and since he was made a prefect he's been so uptight"

Lucy laughed "Get you Tia, calling someone else uptight"

Lucy hadn't meant for it to come out nastily but Hestia scowled at her "Just because..."

"Drop it. Now" Evelyn commanded firmly, slamming her book shut "If all else fails you can ask one of the sixth years if they did the essay. Besides Dawlish isn't exactly going to bite your heads off is he?"

Perenelle smiled uneasily "True...what are Joe and Harry doing then?"

Hestia looked back at her essay "They had a bet over who could...impress Nicole Huller most"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Hestia's prudish nature and stood up "Well I'm not slaving away at this stupid essay all day."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows "What are you going to do then?"

Lucy shrugged "To find your cousin and ask him very nicely for homework help of course"

Evelyn smiled knowingly and turned back to her book "Of course...have fun"

Lucy's stomach clenched and her eyes widened slightly "Whatcha mean Evie?"

Evelyn shook her head "Nothing, see you later Lu"

Hestia wiggled a few fingers in her direction and Perenelle grinned "Duelling club later yeah?"

Lucy nodded before heading out of the Slytherin common room "Would I miss that?"

* * *

"Scorpius" Lucy called loudly, rewarded with dirty looks from the entire library.

"What do you want?" Darren Bones asked cautiously, his table not looking very welcoming.

Lucy smiled coldly at the Hufflepuff boy "I'm looking for Scorpius, any of you lot seen him?"

Alice Longbottom smiled uneasily "Sorry we haven't, though we have only just come in"

Lucy shrugged "Don't worry about it" she wrestled with her inner Evelyn before adding "Thank you anyway"

Alice looked annoyingly surprised before beaming at her "Would you like to join us?"

Lucy shook her head franticly "No...I've got to find Scorpius"

She hurried out of the library and almost ran into a bunch of third years containing her younger cousin Lily Potter.

"Watch it Lulu" Lily said snidely as her friends giggled nervously.

Lucy resisted the temptation to hex her and started to walk off "Whatever midget, shouldn't you be following Rose round like normal?"

Lily scowled and shouted after her "Just because I have people willing to talk to me in our family"!

Lily was already out of earshot but Lucy still sneered "I wouldn't want to talk to any of you anyway"

Harrison Seymour leaped out from behind a suit of armour and started walking next to her without waiting for an invitation "Hiya Lulu"

Lucy tried to glare up at the gangly boy "Don't call me that **Harrison**"

He raised his eyebrows "Yeah right, you can't even say my full name with a straight face"

Lucy smirked "Well it's a stupid name...Joe won the bet then?"

Harrison frowned before grinning "I let him have her, Nicky's got a massive gap between her front teeth"

Lucy rolled her eyes "Thank Merlin not all boys are as shallow as you"

Harrison smirked "Honey I'm the norm not the exception"

Lucy smiled "Don't remind me"

"So where's our date?" Harrison asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That looks ridiculous" Lucy said bluntly "And I am looking for Scorpius"

Harrison smirked and ran his hands through his dark hair "I get it...you prefer blondes"

Lucy thumped him "I do not!"

Harrison grinned infuriatingly "I bet you do"

Lucy pulled her wand out "I am warning..."

Harrison rolled his eyes "Merlin girls are so bloody touchy, anyway your gingerness I did in fact see Scorp doing his prefect rounds on the sixth floor"

Lucy glanced at her watch "It's a bit early isn't it?"

Harrison shrugged "Maybe the schedules changed?"

Lucy shrugged "Are you coming?"

Harrison snorted "No fear, everyone else is in the common room right?"

"Right" Lucy confirmed as she headed towards the stairs "See you"

Harrison grinned and called after "Farewell my princess"

"My heart counts the seconds" Lucy muttered as she began to climb.

* * *

"At this rate I might as well have written the stupid thing myself" Lucy muttered as she turned yet another corner on the sixth floor.

Lucy absently-mindedly started fiddling with her tie, even after five years at Hogwarts she still couldn't put it on properly.

A sudden noise made her jump, was that a moan?

"Oh wow" a breathless voice said quietly...wait was that Rose?

Rose Weasley; Gryffindor princess, top of every class, pretty, popular and perfect Rosie.

In a broom closet...with a boy

Lucy silently cursed herself for not carrying a camera around, that could have been so funny.

Rose sighed from behind the door "How long?"

"Since first year" a familiar husky voice answered "Rosie I've liked you so long"...it couldn't be Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy; Slytherin seeker, popular, kind, funny and the only person she had ever had a crush on.

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy

Lucy Weasley could feel tears forming in her eyes for the first time in years.

"Colloportus" she sobbed quietly before fleeing down the corridor.

* * *

"Lucy let us in" hollered Perenelle as she threw her stocky body at the dormitory door.

Hestia was unimpressed with this idea "Oh for goodness sake, ___Alohomora__"_

The door remained firmly shut and Lucy didn't move from her perch on her bed "Go away!"

Evelyn's so called prefect voice came through the door "Lucy you're going to have to come out eventually. Do you really want us to have to get Professor Scarpin?"

Lucy scowled at the wooden door "I said go away!"

She could practically see Evelyn's eyes narrow "I will get into that room Lucy, last chance"

Lucy crossed her arms "I want to be on my own"

There was a silence and Lucy wondered if her dormates had given up.

Then she heard a groan "Oh come on Lucy" Perenelle said "What can be this bad really?"

"Yeah, I mean this is what Evie did in first year when she thought she was going to be expelled" Hestia said desperately.

Deep down, way down, Lucy knew she was being ridiculous.

She had a crush on Scorpius but it wasn't the end of the world if he had a girlfriend.

But it wasn't just any girlfriend...it was Rose

"Ah ha" Evelyn said triumphantly as the door flew open.

"Good old bobby pins" Perenelle said with a grin "That's old school Evie"

Hestia stared at Lucy her mouth hanging open ungracefully "Have you been crying?"

Lucy's hand clenched around her wand "Do you have a problem with that?"

Evelyn walked calmly over to Lucy "Calm down. What happened?"

Lucy glared at the tall black girl "You seen Scorpius recently?"

Evelyn sat down on her own bed; the other two following suit "No I haven't. What's wrong?"

Hestia's eyes widened "Oh my...have you and Scorpius had a fight? Did you push him off a balcony? Why where you fighting anyway? Did you..."

Perenelle rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over Hestia's mouth "You were saying Lu?"

Lucy smirked despite herself "I...Well I managed to find Scorpius and..."

Evelyn sighed "Who was it Lucy?"

Lucy scowled at her annoying physic friend "It was Rose fucking Weasley, my oh so favourite cousin"

Evelyn's face fell "What..."

Lucy snorted and pulled her legs up "Yeah"

Hestia's eyes almost doubled in size "Scorpius, our Scorpius..."

Perenelle smiled weakly "Nah the other poor sod called Scorpius"

Hestia scowled at her but Evelyn cut her off "Very funny Perry...Lucy are you o.k?"

"Of course I'm not!" Lucy exploded "If it was anyone else..."

"Lily Potter?" Perenelle asked quickly getting Hestia's pointy elbow in her ribs for her trouble.

Lucy barely heard her "Anyone else...But perfect Rosie...I've been putting up with her crap since I was born. Sharing a bloody birthday; not that you'd know at the party. Her and James giving me crap until I came here and then being surprised when I told them to fuck off. Picking on me for being... picking on me for just being me. And she's still everyone's bloody favourite!"

Lucy collapsed back on her bed; the other three girls exchanging worried looks.

"Lu" Evelyn began in a soothing voice

Then Perenelle put her foot in it "It can't have been that bad"

Lucy turned on her "Oh yeah.. You just bloody look at this"

As Lucy dived for her trunk Evelyn gave her other friend a look which could've sent tigers running.

"That's pretty"Hestia said quickly as Lucy pulled a silver heart shaped pendant out of her trunk.

Perenelle scrutinised the jewellery "Real silver, poor old you"

Lucy ignored her "You remember Vicky? Well she got married last summer and all the cousins got to be bridesmaids. On the wedding day I was actually having a great time, Uncle Charlie was around and Dom was hanging with me. Then Vic calls us all over and pulls out this nice bag and gives everyone a nice necklace. Then she gets to me and Rose and it turns out that Auntie Fleur couldn't find enough gold necklaces..."

Hestia looked outraged "You're kidding me"

Lucy shook her head "And they're the nice branch of the family, you should have seen my Granddad when he realised I was in Slytherin."

They sat in a tense silence; Lucy automatically started playing with her tie again.

Evelyn stood up determinately "Well Lucy Weasley I feel bound to tell you that we all love you much more than that...than Rose. And as for your necklace, look at our ties. We are the house of green and silver. Let the stupid Gryffindor's have their gaudy gold, we are shining silver!"

Perenelle smirked "Or in English; first the worst, second the best."

Evelyn blushed slightly and pushed an unruly curl back behind her ears "Yes well you know what I mean..."

Lucy smiled "Thanks Evie, your right anyway. To hell with Rosie and my stupid family."

Hestia nodded "Scorp will come round...he can't seriously like Rose Weasley!"

Evelyn's slight nibble on her bottom lip was enough to tell Luc that Scorpius was a lost case but she shrugged determinately "Whatever...I think I might ask Harry out, you know. He is quite funny after all."

Perenelle nodded "And his accent is kind of cute...oh come on Tia it is!"

They walked out the room arguing over which accent was most attractive

Evelyn rolled her eyes after them "If you lot are going to talk boys all dinner I'm bringing a book"

Lucy grinned and leaned in so she could whisper in her friend's ear "You're not the only one who can see when someone has a crush on their cousin."

Evelyn's well sculptured composure crumbled "What on earth do you mean?"

Lucy grinned and skipped out of the dormitory after her friends, leaving Evelyn to run after her.


End file.
